My prince Charming
by Kylelover101
Summary: Kendall and Katie, along with Logan and carlos, have to bear the burdon being put on them by Kendall and Katie's step father and step brothers until a gaurdian angel comes along and gives Kendall a chance to the Prince's ball


**Hello! :)**

**This is Kylelover101 with a BTR one-shot! I just had this idea come to me when I was baby-sitting my three and one (almost two) year old neices! Here's how it started, It was time for them to take a nap and they wanted to watch Cinderella, so when I put it on and halfway threw I realized I GOTTA' DO THIS. I just had to. I've never done a JamesXKendall fic but I've been inspired to do one. **

**This goes out to: nic98ole **

**_My Prince Charming_. By: Kylelover101**

**Slash: JamesxKendall **

**A/N I know Mice and Birds can't do this in real life, but this is a kid-fic, so it's not real!**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV <strong>

_Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, there lived A king and a queen. They were the Diamonds, They lived in a tall white caslte and had just recently been blessed with a baby boy. They held their head high and knew that their son, James Diamond, would someday rule the kingdom. The kingdom was called "Hollyland" Well, Hollywood was already taken so this would just have to do. _

_In the kingdom lived happy and kind people, well, most of them were. _

_For in a huge mansion in the country side lived the Knights. Kendall and KAtie Knight were the pride and joy in their mother's eyes. Kendall and Katie's real father walked out on the leaving Kendall and Katie's mother to raise two children, seeing that her oldest son would need a father's love she married a man who had not wife, but had two boys already. Their names were: Jett and Mason. _

_But by the time KEndall was six years old, his mother died of a illness. His "step" father turned cold and curl, jelious becuase of Kendall's charm and beauty he only attended for his biological son's attention and needs. Life went by fast and Kendall and Katie were forced to live in the attic. Kendall and Katie didn't mind it one bit, sure it got either too cold or unbearling hot the further they were from their step-famillies the better. _

_Kendall and Katie, having no friends began to develop a relationship with the talking magical animals that lived with them. Our story begins on a warm Sunday morning. _

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

I was sleeping with Katie under my arms, we were warm and sleeping when I felt a ray of sunshine go across my face. I tried blocking it out but nothing was working. Katie rolled over and I held on tighter to her. Just then, our bird friends began whisteling.

I moaned for them to go away, but they can on the bed. I smiled, I was gonna' make em' stop no matter what. I pulled the pillow under my head and I waited until the birds got on top of the pillow, when I knew they were there, I flung my hand across their butts, they panicked and flew to the head of the bed.

"Ha, Ha, well, that's what you get for spoiling other people's dreams." I smiled.

The birds pointed to the window the sun was rising and I could see the clock almost hitting six in the morning, it was five-fifty so I got ten extra minutes to myself. Since we slept in the tower of the house, Katie and I got a birds-eye view of not only the castle but the clock tower.

"Katie, time to get up." I shook her some more and she looked up at me.

"I had a dream about mom." She said.

"I know, I miss her too." I smiled sadly. I sighed, Mom...I miss her so much, then Katie and I would have our rooms back and we wouldn't do so many chores or have to listen to our step-father or our step-brothers.

"Will that dream come true?" Katie asked.

"I hope it does." Just then I did what mom would of done, I sang Katie a song.

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes. __When you're fast asleep. __In dreams you lose your heartaches. __Whatever you wish for, you keep_" I sang, just then I noticed our mice friends came out of the cracks and the holes in the walls they were dressed in the clothing Katie and I made them.

"Time for a shower." I said. Katie took a bath last night so I would take a shower this morning. I went into the shower room while Katie and the mice and some birds made the bed. I felt some cold water being splashed on me but I didn't care it was clean.

"_Have faith in your dreams and someday Your rainbow will come smiling thru_" I heard Katie sing. Mom used to sing that to her all the time I sing it to her now and then just to keep things alive for her. And when I turn eighteen next month, I'll take Katie with me and we'll live in the village and make friends and never have to see my step family ever again.

I hopped out of the shower and went to go put on my clothing: A brown shirt and black work pants, it was all I had. While Katie had her usual brown skirt and tight blue shirt and while apron. My clothing had a few rips and tears in it, but I've learned to sew..Just in case I meet a new mice friend or Katie and I rip some clothing.

I saw a picture of the prince in my desk drawer, he's so beautiful. His long brown hair that was semi-layered but flipped. His beautiful hazle eyes. His smile, Oh, James Diamond, you are beautiful.

"No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true-" I was about to sing the rest when my best mouse friend, Logan came running in the room.

"Alright, what's up?" I asked.

"There-there's a new mouse, never saw before! He's new!" Logan replied, Logan was a black mouse, not a rat!-he was a black mouse and has been my best friend for a long time. He had on the blue jacket that I made him.

"Oh, a new mouse, well, she'll need a dress and-"

Logan started laughing when he pointed to "his" clothing and I got the message, That does make a differance I laughed. I almost dressed a boy in a pink dress! I was getting out clothing when Logan announced he was in a trap.

"In a trap! Why didn't you say so?" I hurried down six flights of stairs until I came across the trap, there was a mouse running around in it while other mice were around it.

"Zug-Zug! There he is!" Logan said. I walked over to the trap and saw the brown mouse shaking.

"Aw, the poor thing's scared to death, Logie-Logie, why don't you go talk to him?" I asked.

"Sure thing Kendelly" Logan walked into the cage and reasoned with the new mouse, the new mouse looked up at me and I smiled. Logan told the mouse that I was a nice human. The mouse got up on his legs and walked with Logan to me. I smiled noticing that the mouse might be too fat to fit into the clothing I made for him.

"It is a little snug, but it'll have to do...Now for a name" I slipped on his shoes I made for him and his little hat.

"I got it-Free Man." I said. The mouse looked at me strange.

"Carlos, Carlos means free man." I smiled. "I freed you, so you're a free man." I smiled

"Logie-logie like Carlos." Logan smiled.

"Uh...Uh Carlos, yeah!" Carlos smiled.

"Kendall, Gotta go!" Kate was right behind me carrying a broom and a mop. I nodded.

"Now we have work to do so don't mess us up, this is Katie, Katie meet Carlos." Katie petted Carlos on the head. "And Logie-Logie, don't forget to tell Carlos about the C-A-T, cat."

"CAT?" Carlos seemed scared but I didn't notice becuase Katie and I were on our way to start our new day.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

It's always the smae, day in and day out, accept for the new chores Our step-father gives us. It's horrible! We work fifteen hours a day and never get any rest. Kendall was off to help me make the breakfast for the "step siblings" with me while trying to takle the laundry too! I was cooking the eggs and back while Kendall was feeding the old dog we have, Bruno. The old hound dog, he was my mothers he's old but still alive and kicking.

We also have a dumb fat cat, who hates Bruno and Kendall and I. The damn cat gets more respect then us!

I put the large trey on my head while I tried holding the other treys in my hands. I heard the bells ringing and Kendall's name being called along with mine.

"Katie, go, I got the tea." Kendall said.

I nodded and we walked up the stairs to Mason's room first. Mason had blonde hair and was very fat, he had little blue eyes and a huge nose.

"Katie! Wait!" Kendall said. I turned around slowly and asked what was wrong.

"Dropped my shoe." He said.

"You always do that!" I snared. Kendall glared at me, but that's all we did now these years, we don't wanna' turn out like Mason and Jett. I'm not gonna' describe Jett, accept that he's not as fat as Mason but they're both butt-ulgy. My brother on the other hand I will say this, is very beautiful. He looks just like our mother, but that's what Kendall tells me.

Kendall and I went into Mason's room, Mason threw the laundry bag at Kendall and I brought him his food. Then we did Jett's room it was the same figure there. Then when we did Our step-father's room, he had somthing he wanted to tell Kendall and not me.

Kendall nodded for me to leave and I did. Kendall will tell me what happened but I hope it's not bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

"Oh, please she's only-"

"Hold your tounge!" My step father took his tea and started sipping away.

"Now, I don't like that litttle joke she played on my Jett."

"But she's only-"

"Silence!"

I shut up then. "That leaves you extra chores..Scrub the main hall, wash the stairs, dust the china, do the laundry, clean the fire place and the stables-" He stopped to think. Great more stuff I have to do.

All Katie did was put sausage on Jett's plate insted of bacon.

"Oh yes and one more thing...Make sure the cat gets a bath." The cat looked up and growled. Great..Thanks Katie.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...at the Diamond's Castle. <strong>

**Queen's POV**

**"**No butts about it! My son is eighteen tomorrow it's high time he gets married to a Princess!" The queen was outraged, her son was coming home from schooling and she would be throwing him a royal ball.

"But, don't you think you're over-reacting?" Her scared lady-in-waiting asked.

"I'm anxious!" She screamed which sent the lady in waiting running to hide behind the curtons.

"I-I wanna' see my grandchildren soon, I also want to see my darling James's beautiful wife-"

"H-Husband, remember...He-He's gay.."

"I don't care!" The queen threw a lit candle at her lady in waiting, luckily the candle flame went out before anything could catch on fire.

"I just want my son to be happy...And have wonderful grand children."

"Well, you are throwing a ball, what if he doesn't like any of the men or women in the room?"

"Then invite the comeners!" She screamed again. "You see, I've lived my life, I'm almost fourty, do you know how hard that is?" She was putting on the water works.

"I want to hear little patters on the floor again, I want to hear squeels and laughter." She said. "So, we will have the ball..." The queen got oddly quiet so the lady in waiting up her ear up to her mouth only to be screamed at:

"Tonight!"

"Tonight? But-But, your grace!"

"Tonight! And see that everyone in this town who is seventeen or older is here! understand?" The lady in waiting nodded quickly as she ran out of the room. The queen sighed as she looked at a little photo of her son he had grown up some and she can't wait for him to get home this afternoon, so she can tell him all about her wonderful plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall and Katie's house. <strong>

The evil step brothers and step father are practicing singing in the music room. Mason is singing off tune and Jett isn't working well on the guitar. He was playing off key. The step-father was playing right but not singing he was playing on the piano.

The cat itself had enough of the off tune and walked out of the room, only to go into another room to hear someone singing sweetly.

"_Oh sing sweetnightgale Sing sweet nightale, high_" Kendall was singing and scrubbing the large tile floors by the stair case. He was singing to keep himself company becuase the mice were somewhere but Katie was sweeping the outside stable.

Kendall imagined himself in front of a large crowd singing softly.

" _Oh, sing sweet nightgale Sing sweet nightale Oh, sing sweet nightgale_  
><em>Sing sweet Oh, sing sweet nightgale Sing sweet nightale, sing<em> ... Oh! Oh you damn cat!"

Kendall was out of his dreams when he noticed the cat had gotten into the dirt he had sweeped up and made paw prints every where.

"You damn flea bag!" The cat ran out the door and Kendall ran after him. Kendall chased the cat all over the main court yard and back into the house he had to stop when he heard the door knock.

"Open in the name of the king and queen!"

Kendall opened the door.

"This is from her grace, Mrs. Diamond." Kendall smiled sweetly as the messanger left. Logan and Carlos and some other mice were hiding in a plant pot and watching Kendall.

"A note! What's it say, Kendelly?"

"I don't know, but it must be important-" Just then Kendall realized there were four letters one addresed to him as well. Kendall knew it would be wrong to keep mail from his step-family not only will he get punished but Katie would too, so Kendall made his way up the stairs to his step-fater and step brothers.

He knocked on the door.

"What?" Was answered to him.

When Kendall opened the door, his step-father was mad.

"Kendall! I told you were never to inter-"

"But this arrived from the castle." The second he said Castle he had two step brother charge at him. They fought over the letters until the step father took it.

"There's to be a ball!" The step father smiled. "In his honer the prince!" THe step brothers smiled. "And by royal command every elegable bachalor who is over the age of seventeen is to attend!"

"Why! That's us!" Mason smiled.

"And I'm so enegable." Jett smiled.

Logan and Carlos who were in the rafters easedropping held in their stomachs trying not to gag on what Jett just said. Then Kendall's eyes popped open.

"Why, I can go too!" He smiled.

The step brothers laughed and mocked him.

"What ya' gonna' tell him? hold my mop?" Jett pointed at the mop Kendall was holding The danced around and laughed at him.

"Well, why not?" The step brothers stopped dancing and Kendall's step father raised an eyebrow.

"After all, I am a member of this family" Logan and carlos were waving Kendall on. "And is say and I repeat: by royal command every elegable bachalor who is over the age of seventeen is to attend.." Kendall looked at his step father who read the note over again.

"Well, it does say that...I don't see why you can't go."

"Go?" Jett asked.

"If...you do your chores on time." Kendall smiled and ran out the door.

"And If you find somthing to wear!" Kendall's step father yelled.

"I will, thank you step father!" Kendall closed the door and did a happy dance. He ran up to his room to find somthing to wear.

Mason and Jett looked at their father and their father smiled .

"Ah...such a young child, never listens...I said "if" he finished his chores and "if" he found somthing to wear." The step brothers got the motto and laughed. Theyt were going to do all that if took to make sure Kendall never reached the ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall and Katie's room. <strong>

Kendall had just told Katie that he was going to the ball to meet the Prince, Prince James Diamond, his dream-boy-crush. He was digging threw a bunch of old clothing his mother kept away.

He pulled out a black tuxedo that looked to have been a hundrad years old.

"Katie, ya' like it? It was our grandfather's suit."

"That's looking a little old." Katie pointed out. She was sitting on the bed with Logan and Carlos.

"Well, it is a little out of fashion, but we'll fix that." Kendall smiled.

"How?" Carlos asked.

Kendall brought out a big sweing book, he was greatful that his mother taught him how to sew otherwise, He and Katie would freeze at night. He choose a page and it showed an elabrate suit fit for a king.

"Well, I'll get some lace-which is totally in style-Then I'll re-stitch the collare then I'll-"

"Kendall!" that was Jett calling.

"What do they want now?" Kendall asked out loud.

"Katie!" They called. Katie goraned, she thought she could at least help make the outfit in time for Kendall.

"Well, I guess this will just have to wait." Kendall said.

"Kendall! Katie! Kendall!" They called again.

"We're coming!" Katie and Kendall called. They walked out of the room and Logan called all of his friends. A ton of fellow mice friends came out of hiding and Logan and Carlos explained the rules of the ball and how he thought Kendall can't go.

"He can't! He won't be able to..." Logan sighed, he really wanted his best friend to go to the ball, but maybe he wouldn't get the chance to.

The mice felt sorry for their friend until Carlos spoke up.

"Kendall deserves to go to this ball! He's done too much around here! He deserves to go to this ball and that's final!" Everyone agreed with Carlos and all the girl mice found needles and got to work. The boys got cutting and gathering the lace that was supposingly in style.

"We need something else..." Logan decided. "More lace!" He said.

"Come on Carlos, lets get the lace!" Carlos nodded and folowed Logan to a secret passage way. The slid down some spider webs and found the room Kendall was in, he was collecting the clothing his step brother's "didn't want" Kendall was trying to pick up as many clothing as was in structed until his step-father spoke.

"And Kendall"

Kendall looked at his step father. "Yes?"

"When you are threw doing some of your regular chores, I have a few other little things." Kendall sighed and nodded. Then it was off to the washroom. Logan and Carlos blocked out the complaing of Kendall's step brothers and Logan found what he needed. The lace Kendall needed for his outfit! The only problem was, the cat saw it just as Carlos raced towards it.

"Uh..." Carlos said. "Mine!" Carlos dove for it and ran to Logan.

"Over here, Carlos!" Logan called.

"coming, Logie-logie!" Carlos screamed as the fat cat was running closer to Carlos but Carlos was faster and made it in the wall to Logan just in time.

" I can't wait to surprise Kendall, can you Carlos?"

"I can't either, Logie-Logie." Carlos smiled and they ran up to Kendall and Katie's room.

* * *

><p><strong>7:30 p.m<strong>

It was time to leave for the ball, but Kendall was still sweeping. He looked out a neerby window and saw a carriage pull up. He sighed. He walked over to his step-father's room, where his step family was getting dressed.

"Yes?" He asked.

"The carriage is here." Kendall said.

"Oh. Why Kendall, you're not dressed." His step father said.

"Not going, I'm going to stay here with Katie." Kendall answered.

"not going? Oh...Well, I guess you can have thre rest of the night off." Kendall knew this was the first time this had happened to him, usually Katie and him were up until past midnight still working. So this was a once-in a life time chance to kick back and maybe read a book or somthing. Then again a ball was a once in a lifetime chance too.

"Yes. goodnight." Kendall walked slower then usual up to his bedroom where Katie and he shared. He walked to the bed and smiled as he was his little sister sleeping. He stared out at the window where he was watching the castle, it was brighter then usual, and the stars above the sky were bright. Kendall sighed.

"I guess this ball would be a bore, I mena, it might be dull or boring or maybe..." He looked up agian. "Just downright wonderful." He alsmot cried if her hadn't seen a candle being lit by Katie.

"Katie?" He asked. Katie smiled and jsut then all the mice opened his dresser and out popped his grandfather's suit! with some finishing touches.

"Surprise!" everyone smiled. Logan walked up to Kendall and said:

"We did this for you, Kendally" He smiled.

"Oh! Thank you! This is such a surprise! Oh...Thank you all so much." Kendall would cry for happiness if he realized he would be late, so without a moment's hesitation, he slipped on the outfit.

* * *

><p><strong>Parlor room. <strong>

Mason and Jett walked down the stairs with their father dressed in elabrate tuxedos, they were both red but it was made from the finest silk money could buy. Their father was dressed in Red too, but he was telling Mason and Jett that when they meet the prince or any other wealthy man or woman be sure to look elegible.

"Now when you meet the Prince be sure-"

"Wait!" They were taken on this as they saw Kendall run down the stairs in a better suit they were in.

Kendall looked like a Prince.

"Do you like it? I think it's flattering." Kendall smiled.

"Where did you get that?" Jett demanded to know. Mason was whinging and complainging to his father as well, when Kendall's step father got a plan.

"Jett! Mason!" The boys stopped fighting.

"After all we did make an agreement, and Kendall has proved that he is dressed for a special ocassion so we must invite him...And..." Kendall smiled but faded as soon as he saw his step-father coming closer to him.

"And I never go back on my word." Katie and Logan as well as Carlos were standing on the top of the stairs looking at what was going to happen.

"And look at this lace, it gives the outfit a more elegant touch, don't you think so, Jett?"

"Well, I don't I think-!" Jett stopped to look at the lace more carfully. "You little thief! That is MY LACE! Give it here!" Just then he tore off the lace that tore off some of Kendall's outfit.

"Oh! No!" Kendall said.

"Oh and that little prick has my clot for my outfits!" Just then Mason tore off some of Kendall's clothing. The tore off some more lace and fabric until there was nothing but Kendall's stockings and underwear. Katie tried to stop them but her step father prevent her from coming off the steps.

"Boys...the carriage." Their father said.

Kendall looked at all of the rips and tears of his outfit.

"Goodnight." His step father said.

Right when he closed the Door Kendall bolted for the back door with tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie and Kendall's mother's grave<strong>

Kendall was crying loudly next to the statue of his mother. It was an angel and had her name on a faded limestone. Katie wanted to go over to Kendall but she felt as if she should leave him alone. Logan and Carlos sat on her knees, all the other mice came out of the house too.

Their old dog Bruno and their old horse almost started to cry.

Then as if by magic, some type of stars or sparkles were just forming around the yard and soon, there was an angel standing next to Kendall.

"my child, please look up." When Kendall realized he wasn't anlone he got scared.

"No, don't be scared, I'm your gaurdian angel." The angel smiled. She had on a white robe and had beautiful fethered wings on her back.

"Kendall, I've been watching over you and Katie, and what your family has done to you was unfair. So, I will take you to the ball." The gaurdian smiled. "Watch." She smiled. Just then she whiped out a wand and out came magic.

"_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Put 'em together and what have you got bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_..." Just then a pumpkin from out in the garden turned into a carriage. Kendall smiled with happiness.

Just then, the angel picked up the old horse and turned him into a human. She did that with the dog too. Kendall and Katie's old horse and dog had suits and shoes on!

"_Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo __Put 'em together and what have you got __bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-_boo "

Just then Logan, Carlos and a few other mice were turned into white stallions, accept Logan who was a powerful mustang.

"Now, now come on we don't have time!" The angel ordered.

"But..." Kendall said looking at his still ripped up outfit. "Everything is wonderful, but don't you think my tux-"

"My goodness child! you can't go in that!" The angel realized now that Kendall was still in his ripped up outfit. She also looked at Katie.

"I think you both should go to the ball." She smiled just then Kendall had sparkles around his whole body and in a matter of seconds his ripped up outfit was now a white tux, even with the special lace that was in style.

Katie herself had on a white dress with gloves and shoes.

"Oh! It's wonderful!" Kendall smiled.

"Thank you!" Katie blessed the angel.

"Now, now you must understand, on the stroke of twelve the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was." The angel warned.

"Oh, we'll be back in time, thank you..." Kendall smiled.

Just then Kendall and Katie hopped into the carriage.

"Step on it Logan!" Katie shouted.

"Ready Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Ready Logie-Logie!" Carlos answered, just then the carriage was moving and Katie and Kendall were off to the ball.

* * *

><p><strong>The Royal Ball<strong>

James Diamond was bored out of his mind. He was sitting improperly in his chair, slouching until his back was almost at the seat of the chair looking up at his mother and glaring at her for throwing him this ball. James was dressed up really sexy like his hair combed to perfection and how he liked it but all the girls queeled when he glared at them or anything like that.

James was bored, bored, bored. James sighed, he knew it was going to be a long night.

"I don't understand," He heard his mother say. James smiled he knew his mother was pissed. He liked getting even with her.

"There must be one lady out there to be a suitable mother!"

James looked at him mom her she said "mother"

"Mother?" He asked. "you want me to find a wife? Well, fuck that!" James got up to leave the ballroom when the doors opened and Kendall Knight appeared. But no one knew that it was Kendall, becuase no one had ever seen sunch a pretty lady.

James turned to see who else would be coming in, he stopped and stared at Kendall.

"So, beautiful..." He slured. He was in love. James Diamond rushed to the mysterious man before anyone else would. When he apporched Kendall, everyone was quiet. Kendall turned to see his dream boy standing in front of him. He smiled, Jmaes bowed to him and Kendall did the same. James took Kendall to the middle of the room and the two started danceing.

"Who is that man?" Kendall remembered that voice, it was his step fathers. "There's somthing familur about him..."

Quickly, Kendall danced a little faster to get away from his step-father.

When Mrs. Diamond saw this she made the conductor start the music and dim the lights and switch to candlelight. James and Kendall both felt, well, they couldn't describe how they felt, they were in love so badly that they couldn't help but move a little bit closer to the large french patio and down the stairs...Then to the court yard, still dancing. They came to the Princes's special bridge and they danced some more.

Kendall and James sang while they danced, they didn't care if it looked stupid, they were in love.

Right when they kissed for the first time, the closk struck twelve.

"Oh, my goodness, I have to go!" Kendall said. James looked up at Kendall.

"No, no wait, you can't go." He didn't want Kendall to leave.

"Oh, please, please I must!" Kendal said.

"oh, but the..the prince, I haven't met the prince." Kendall knew James was the prince he just wanted to baffle him.

"But I am-" The clock struck once more.

"Good-bye!" Kendall ran off.

"Wait! Wait I don't even know your name, how will I find you? wait! please wait!" Kendall hated to leave the Prince but he had to go becuase of his gaurdian angel's magic. Kendall ran past a swarm of girls and boys, picking up Katie while she tried to flirt with some boys.

When the reached the carriage, soldiers tried to follow them. The clock was still ringing and Kendall knew they wouldn't make it! The pumpkin carriage turned back into a pumpkin and everyone else turned to their normal stage. When the soldiers came, Kendall, and Katie hid in the neerby bushes. When the soldiers were gone. Kendall stood up.

"I-I'm sorry, I just lost track of time." He laughed. "I..I danced with him." He smiled.

"who?" Katie asked.

"The prince." Kendall slured.

"Kendelly!" Logan said. "Only have one shoeleft!" Kendall looked down and realized he did only have one shoe he never noticed that his shoe had fallen off his foot while he was running down a flight of stairs. Kendall also didn't notice that the shoes was made of glass.

"Thank you..." He smiled. "Thank you Angel, for everything."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

The king and Queen (as well as James) were outraged that this mysterious man had slipped out of James' fingers. So without even thinking James's mother posested and had her soldiers hand out fliers to look for the missing man James despretly wanted to see.

The only clue the James ever danced with the man was the glass shoe they found out slipped off of him while he was running away.

Kendall's Step father found this out and he wanted to make sure that (even though his children didn't dance with the Prince) his sons (not including Kendall) would fit the shoe.

"Get up!" He shouted, Kendall's step father was up and making sure his Jett and Mason were ready for when the queen arrived to see who's foot fit the shoe. He made sure Kendall and Katie were in the woods chopping up firewood. But his wish backfired when Kendall and Katie came into the house, done with chopping wood.

"whatever just stay out of the way when the queen comes!" He hollered.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Because, some man danced with the prince last night, the glass shoe is their only clue that, that man was there and by the queens demnad and the Princes's offer..The boy will be the Princes' husband!"

"husband?" Kendall asked quietly.

"Husband?" Just then Jett and Mason started running around the room demanding Kendall and KAtie to do somthing but Kendall didn't care, he was smiling a big goofy smile and imagining freedom, for Katie and Him and that he was going to marry the Prince.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?" Jett asked.

"We gotta' get dressed!" Mason said.

"oh, dressed, why yes of course." Kendall smiled as he danced out of the room. He walked up to his bedroom to get ready to leave this house forever. Kendall's step father found out what Kendall did last night and he realized that Kendall...was the man the Prince wanted to marry.

* * *

><p><strong>Just then...<strong>

Kendall was brushing his hair and trying to sew up a quick pair of pants and a matching shirt, he didn't want to look like a slob.

But Kendall didn't notice his step-fater was walking up the stairs. But Logan and Carlos did.

"What's he doing?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know-!" Logan saw that Kendall's step father had a key.

"We gotta' hurry!" Logan said, realizing that Kendall's step father was going to lock Kendall in his room so he couldn't marry the prince.

Logan and Carlos ran up the cracks in the walls and hidden places only a mouse could fit in. Since they were mice, they knew how to get to Kendall's room.

"Kendall!" They ran under the cracks of the floor and ran up to Kendall, trying to get his attention.

"Step-father! Step-father!" Carlos cried.

"What?" Kendall cried. But it was too late once Kendall turned around the door slammed shut and Kendall found it locked. Kendall begged and begged for his step father to open the door He begg and cried out loud, calling him every filthy name in the book but Kendall's step-father didn't care and he walked down the stairs ready to see one of his sons off the the prince.

* * *

><p>Logan and Carlos crawled under the door and hurried to find Katie, she had a spare key and only she could open the door! Logan and Carlos ran all the way down to the barn and found Katie.<p>

"Katie! Katie!" Logan called.

"Logie-Logie?" She asked. "Where's Kendall?"

"Your step-father! He locked Kendall in the tower so he won't be able to get to the prince!" Logan said.

"Yeah, mean old lady locked up Kendall!" Carlos added.

"Kendal?" Oh my god!" She dropped the horse brush and fetched the dog. No way was Kendall going to miss this opertunity! Katie knew that Kendall worked too long and too hard to get where he's going and she wasn't going to let somthing like this fly by. She was going to put up a fight if she had to.

The duke, and queen along with a ton of body gaurd had arrived and Kendall's step father brought out Jett and Mason. Katie knew she had to go get Kendall before it's too late.

* * *

><p>"Your grace." Kendall's step-father bowed as well as his sons.<p>

"These are my two sons, Mason and Jett."

"Hello," The queen smiled. "Get the shoe!" She screamed at her lady in waiting. Just then Jett sat down he smiled a crooked smile at the queen, the queen trying not to barf at seeing Jett's yellow teeth and huge nose handed Jett the shoe. Only to find out that the shoe wasn't even fitting on Jett's large toe!

The shoe was yanked on and forced down but when they managed to get it on, the shoe came flying into the air.

"Next please!" She hollered.

* * *

><p>Just then Katie and the dog managed to slip past all the crap in the living room and ran up the flight of stairs. Only too see that the fat cat was gaurding it. The fat cat snatched Carlos and Logan pounched on the cat's nose. But the dog took care of this for them, becuase the dog bit the fat cat's tail and the cat screamed in pain. As Katie herself picked up the cat and tossed it out the window.<p>

"One down, three more to go." Just then she pulled out the extra key out of her pocket and opened the door and in no time, Kendall race out of the door and down more then six flights of stairs.

3

"You are the only ones in the house?" The queen asked.

2

"There's no one else, I'm sorry." Kendall's step father smile eavily, knowing Kendall was still locked up in his room, or so he thought.

1  
>~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Wait!" Came a voice at the top of the stairs, Kendall's step father turned in horror seeing Kendall run down the stairs pleading for his chance to try on the shoe. Jett and Mason tried to tell the queen that Kendall was crazy, that he was stupid anything to hold the queen back. But she told Kendall he would have the chance.

But when the lady in waiting ran up to Kendall, the step-father "accidently" tripped the lady in waiting and the shoe fell on the floor.

"No-o-o!" The queen screamned. Kendall was going to cry but remembered he had the other shoe!

"I outh ta'-" before the queen could kill the lady in waiting herself, Kendall annoucned that he had the other shoe. The queen amazed by this, slipped on the shoe on Kendall's foot herself. And it fit.

* * *

><p><strong>That night.<strong>

_Wedding bells rang for Kendall and James Diamond. Kendall dressed in white as well as James both ran down the flight of stairs to the carriage that would take them to their honeymoon. Kendall waved out the window to Katie, Logan, and carlos. Along with his other friends. They would be able to stay in the castle and live the life of luxury Kendall waved goodbye to his step-father and step-brothers as well, as he passed the old house. The mean look his step-father gave him didn't bother him. Because he had the Prince, he had his sister and he had his two best friends: Logan and Carlos. But most of all, he had a mother and a gaurdian angel. _

_Kendall and James moved in closly to one another and both gave eachother a wet, and long kiss._

* * *

><p>And they lived happily ever after.<p>

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? This story went out to: nic98ole Thank you for your kind and inspiring words. <strong>


End file.
